Servant of Evil
by Demonic Kuroi Blue
Summary: Servant of Evil Kuroshitsuji Version. An adaptation from 'Servant of Evil' by Len Kagamine (Vocaloid). Composed by Mothy. Enjoy reading..


Aku tersenyum melihatmu berlari dengan senyum mengembang. Berlari cepat ke arahku. Senyummu yang indah membuatku sangat senang. Rambut kelabu panjang milikmu yang sewarna dengan warna rambutku berkibar tertiup angin. Gaun birumu yang indah berkibar. Kau nampak cantik sekali dengan gaun berwarna _sapphire_ itu.

Kau berlari ke arahku sambil membawa sebuah bunga mawar putih kesukaanmu. Ah... kamu memang sangat mempesona Ratuku, Cecillia...

Kamulah ratuku, dan akulah pelayanmu.

Masih ingatkah kau saat kita dipisahkan, kembaranku tersayang? Saat dulu kita dipisahkan oleh para orang dewasa yang egois.

Kita hanyalah sepasang saudara kembar yang terpisahkan oleh kepalsuan. Mungkin, kau tak mengingat diriku..

Ratuku, kau sangat menawan... Aku menyayangimu lebih dari siapa pun. Karena kamu adalah segalanya bagiku.

Aku akan menjadi seorang iblis, seseorang yang sangat kejam untukmu bila itu memang harus dilakukan. Aku akan menjadi Iblis untukmu, bila dengan cara itu aku dapat selalu melindungi dirimu.

...

_kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai __  
__unmei wakatsu aware na futago __  
__kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba __  
__boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

_You're the queen, and I'm your servant. __  
__We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate. __  
__I'm willing to become evil for you, __  
__if only so that I could protect you._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Servant of Evil**

[_SongFic_]

_**Song by Len Kagamine – Servant of Evil**_

_**Lyrics and composition by 'mothy'**_

_**Kuroshitsuji (C) Yana Toboso**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kembali ke masa-masa kecil kita. Aku mulai mengingat-ngingat kenangan masa kecilmu dengan aku.

Saat itu, kita terlahir ke dunia ini membawa harapan-harapan orang lain, dan kelahiran kamu dan aku diberkahi oleh suara dentingan lonceng gereja. Kamu terlahir sempurna. Dengan tubuh mungil yang lucu. Wajah yang sungguh cantik dan imut. Rambut kelabu yang sewarna dengan rambutku. Dan mata berwarna biru.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, kau dan aku bertumbuh semakin besar. Setiap hari kita bersama-sama. Berlarian riang di taman istana. Pada masa itu, hidup kita penuh canda tawa dan kegembiraan. Aku selalu membuntuti kamu kemana pun kamu pergi. Agar aku dapat bersama-sama denganmu dan menjagamu selalu.

Setiap hari kau akan mengajakku ke taman istana dan bermain bersama. Entah itu bermain kejar-kejaran atau sekedar hanya tertawa bersama sambil melontarkan candaan masing-masing.

Setiap hari kamu akan selalu terlihat mengenakan gaun panjang yang indah berwarna biru. Karena itu warna kesukaanmu, dan juga warna kesukaanku. Tahu kah kamu, setiap kali aku melihatmu keluar dari kamarmu dan sudah berganti dengan gaun mahal yang pas dan indah dikenakan olehmu, aku selalu memikirkan satu hal. Yaitu...

"_Kau cantik sekali, Cecillia..._"

Kau tersenyum malu-malu setiap aku mengatakan itu. Dan kau pun hanya akan mengatakan '_Terimakasih_' dengan muka malu-malu yang bersemu kemerahan. Aku pun hanya dapat tersenyum geli sekaligus senang melihat kamu seperti itu.

Ingatkah kamu, ratuku. Dulu, disuatu hari yang cerah, kau bermain di taman bersamaku. Angin semilir berhembus pelan di sekitar kita. Dedaunan berhembus tertiup angin. Rambut panjangmu yang tergerai panjang tertiup angin dan sedikit berkibar. Kuperhatikan dirimu yang tengah berusaha membuat sebuah mahkota dari bunga-bunga putih yang indah. Saking seriusnya, pita berwarna biru di kepalamu sedikit mengendur.

"Selesai!" serumu dengan girang. Kudekati kamu dan mengarahkan tanganku ke kepalamu. Kubetulkan pita yang ada di rambut panjangmu. Terlihat semburat kemerahan yang tipis terbit di pipimu yang sehalus porselen. Aku hanya tersenyum lembut dan kembali ke posisi semula.

"Ah—um... Ciel, ini untukmu..." Cecillia memberikanku mahkota dari bunga-bunga yang tadi dia buat. Aku menerimanya dengan senang hati. Kuperhatikan mahkota itu.

"Terimakasih, Cecillia..." Aku kembali tersenyum kepada saudara kembarku itu. Kau hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

Lalu, kulihat ayah datang menghampiri kita. Kupandangi ayah dengan tatapan bertanya. _Untuk apa ayah menghampiri dengan tatapan seserius itu_. Aku berfikir begitu pada saat itu. Lalu, dengan tiba-tiba, ayah menarik lenganmu untuk berdiri. Sontak aku terkaget dan ikut berdiri. Kau terus ditarik paksa oleh ayah untuk menjauh dariku. Kudengar suaramu yang berteriak pilu, meneriaki namaku. "Ciel! Ciel!" Terus kau berteriak kearahku.

Keegoisan para orang dewasa saat itu, keputusan sepihak para orang dewasa yang tidak memperdulikan perasaan anak-anaknya, telah memisahkan sepasang anak kembar kelabu.

Masa depan kita, terbagi menjadi dua.

...

_kitai no naka bokura wa umareta __  
__shukufuku suru wa kyoukai no kane __  
__otonatachi no katte na tsugou de __  
__bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa___

_We were born into the world carrying others' expectations, __  
__and blessed by the sound of the church's bells. __  
__By the adults' own convenient arrangement, __  
__our future was split into two._

_..._

Ratuku, walau seluruh dunia menjadi musuhmu, aku akan selalu melindungimu. Aku akan selalu beradadi sampingmu.

Menemanimu.

Menjagamu.

Bersamamu.

Karena kamu adalah seseorang yang paling kusayang.

Maka dari itu, Cecillia. Kau hanya perlu tersenyum di suatu tempat. Berbahagialah. Aku akan selalu bahagia bila melihat senyumanmu yang sangat indah.

Jadilah dirimu. Tetaplah tersenyum. Layaknya seorang ratu.

...

_Tatoe sekai no subete ga  
Kimi no teki ni narou to mo  
Boku ga kimi o mamoru kara  
Kimi wa soko de waratte ite_

_Even if the entire world  
Should become your enemy  
I will always protect you,  
So you just be yourself and smile_

...

Sekarang, kamu adalah ratunya. Kau tumbuh menjadi seorang ratu yang sangat cantik. Sangat anggun. Kau selalu nampak sempurna di mataku, ratu.

Kau juga tumbuh menjadi ratu yang sangat kejam dan tak berperasaan. Ah! Persetan dengan hal-hal tersebut! Aku tetap akan setia menjadi pelayanmu. Walau kau adalah ratu yang sangat tak berperikemanusiaan, kau tetap adalah saudara kembarku yang paling ku sayangi.

Sampai sekarang, aku masih ingat saat-saat di mana kau menyuruhku mengayunkan sebilah pedang kepada orang-orang yang kau benci. Kepada orang-orang yang ingin sekali kau binasakan.

Masih kuingat dengan jelas saat-saat setiap aku pulang ke istana dengan darah berwarna merah pekat melumuri sekujur tubuh. Bau anyir yang sangat khas menguar dari tubuhku. Sebilah pedang kugenggam erat di tangan kananku.

Tak ada satu pun pelayan rumah yang berani mengomentari diriku yang pulang dalam keadaan berantakan.

Tak hanya itu yang kuingat. Aku juga ingat dengan jelas. Saat aku pulang dari 'pekerjaan' yang kau berikan padaku, kau akan tersenyum puas.

Ah... betapa aku sangat senang setiap kali melihat senyuman itu.

Tak lupa kau akan selalu memelukku setelahnya. Tanpa peduli keadaanku yang bermandikan darah orang-orang yang kau benci.

Ratuku, Cecillia Phantomhive.

Apa pun akan aku lakukan demi dirimu.

Bahkan, bila untuk melindungi dan menyenangkan dirimu...

Aku rela menjadi iblis paling kejam demi kamu ratuku.

...

_Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai  
Unmei wakatsu aware no futago  
Kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba  
Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

_You're the queen, and I'm your servant  
We're a pitiable pair of twins seperqated by our fate  
I'm willing to became evil for you  
If only so that I could protect you_

_..._

Lalu, aku ingat akan sebuah kejadian yang agak kusesali.

Saat itu, aku tengah pergi ke kota sebelah untuk urusan perusahaan milik kerajaanmu, Phantomhive Corp.

Saat tengah berjalan di kota tersebut aku bertemu dengan wanita cantik bermata hijau.

Karena suaranya yang lembut dan senyuman hangatnya, aku langsung jatuh cinta kepadanya. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Rambutnya yang sewarna emas berkilau tertimpa matahari.

Betapa cantiknya dia. Aku sangat terpukau terhadapnya. Betapa aku sangat ingin berada di sampingnya.

"Um... permisi nona," kusapa wanita bermata _emerald_ yang sangat menyejukan itu.

"Ya?" suaranya membalas sapaanku. Aku terhanyut melihat senyuman ramahnya tertuju padaku. Darahku berdesir membuat mukaku terasa hangat.

"Saya ingin bertanya, di manakah kantor walikota berada nona?" tanyaku padanya.

Gadis itu tersenyum sekilas dan menunjukan arahnya.

"Ah, sepertinya terlalu memusingkan bila saya menerangkannya panjang lebar. Bagaimana kalau saya mengantar anda saja, tuan... um.."

"Phantomhive. Ciel Phantomhive.." kataku memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, bagaimana bila saya antarkan tuan Phantomhive?" gadis itu menawarkan diri.

"Panggil saja saya Ciel, nona.. Dan, terimakasih atas tawarannya." Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. "Maaf nona. Kalau saya boleh tahu, siapa nama anda?"

"Midford. Elizabeth Midford. Panggil saja Elizabeth, Ciel.." Elizabeth sekali lagi membuatku tersipu melihat senyumannya.

_..._

_Tonari no kuni e dekaketa toki ni  
Machi de mikaketta midori no ano ko  
sono yasashige na koe to egao ni  
Hitome dee boku wa koi ni ochimashita_

_When I went out to our neighboring nation,  
I saw a girl of green in a town.  
Because of her gentle voice and tender smile,  
I fell in love with her at first sight._

_..._

Begini ya rasanya jatuh cinta? Menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan.

Aku berbaring di atas ranjangku. Mataku terpejam. Aku mendesah agak keras.

Hatiku seketika kembali sakit saat mengingat kejadian tadi.

"_Alois!" Elizabeth nampak menyapa seorang laki-laki tampan bertubuh tegap dengan paras yang mempesona. Rambut laki-laki itu pirang. Dengan mata biru yang cerah sewarna langit musim panas._

"_Lizzy!" Balas laki-laki yang tadi disapa. Untuk sesaat mereka berpelukan. Membuatku yang melihatnya panas._

"_Lizzy, siapa dia?" tanya Alois saat melihat aku yang berada di samping Elizabeth._

"_Oh! Perkenalkan, Alois ini Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive. Aku sedang mengantarnya ke kantor walikota." Jelas Elizabeth. Alois dan aku saling bertukar senyum tipis dan berjabat tangan._

"_Dan Ciel, kenalkan ini Alois. Dia __**tunanganku**__.." Elizabeth langsung memeluk manja tangan Alois. _

_Seketika, dadaku terasa terhantam sesuatu yang begitu keras._

"Argh!" aku mengerang keras.

Ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Masuk.." gumamku. Terdengar suara pintu berkeriat terbuka.

"Permisi, tuan Ciel, anda dipanggil oleh nona Cecillia." Sebastian, salah satu pelayan istana ini berujar padaku. Aku segera bangkit dari ranjangku dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Terimakasih, Sebastian." Sebastian hanya mengangguk.

Kubuka pintu kamar ratuku.

"Permisi, nona Cecillia. Ada keperluan apa anda memanggil saya?" ucapku.

"Ciel, berapa kali kubilang tak usah pakai 'nona'?" Cecillia memberengut kesal. Aku mendesah.

"Ada apa Cecillia?" tanyaku sekali lagi. Cecillia tersenyum.

"Ciel.. Aku ingin kau membinasakan seseorang untukku.." Aku mendesah lagi. Lalu mengangguk menyetujui.

"Siapa orang yang telah membuatmu kesal, ratuku?" tanyaku lagi.

"Orang itu, _Elizabeth Midford_." Seketika aku tertohok. _E-Elizabeth?_

Untuk sesaat ruangan yang terbilang luas dan besar ini terasa sesak. Keheningan sesaat ini tidak membantu mengubah rasa sesak tersebut.

Cecillia nampak memerah lantaran kesal. "Ciel! Bunuh dia! Berani-beraninya dia bertunangan dengan Alois! Alois itu hanya milikku. Milikku seorang!"

Untuk sesaat aku terdiam. Aku bimbang seketika. Lalu, aku mendesah.

"Baiklah... akan aku lakukan."

Itu sudah perintah sang ratu. Kemauan ratuku haruslah aku jalankan.

Aku pun pergi ke kota sebelah malam itu. Kubawa sebilah pedang yang sangat kusayang dari dulu hingga sekarang.

Aku mengambil napas panjang. Mencoba memantapkan diriku. Kutatap lurus-lurus jalanan di depanku. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan mantap.

Tapi...

Hatiku tetap terasa sakit tak karuan. Rasanya seperti dicabik-cabik oleh para serigala buas. Maafkan aku Elizabeth..

Kuketuk pintu depan sebuah bangunan sederhana di kota tersebut. Terdengar suara lembut yang menyuruhku untuk menunggu.

Pintu tersebut terbuka. Menampakan seorang gadis cantik bermata hijau teduh dengan kulit putih dan halus. Sekali lagi aku terpukau. Untuk sesaat, aku kembali ragu dengan tujuanku menghampirinya.

"Oh! Ciel.. Ada apa malam-malam begini?" suara khas Elizabeth yang ceria masuk ke indra pendengaranku.

"Elizabeth.." jeda. "Bisa kah, kau ikut denganku?" tanyaku padanya.

Elizabeth nampak bingung. Gadis manis yang kusayangi—selain Cecillia—itu menelengkan kepalanya dengan menggemaskan. Untuk sejenak nampaknya ia tengah berfikir. Pada akhirnya, toh, ia mengangguk dan memampangkan senyuman hangat di bibirnya. Membuat hatiku semakin tak tega padanya.

Aku menarik lembut tangannya. Kugenggam erat tangan hangat dan halus itu. Senang bercampur rasa sakit tak tertahankan. Betapa bahagianya aku dapat menggenggam tangan gadis itu dan berjalan berdua dengannya di bawah sinar bulan purnama. Namun, secara bersamaan, hatiku serasa diremas kuat-kuat ketika sekali lagi aku teringat apa yang harus kulakukan.

Kami berhenti di tengah hutan rindang yang agak gelap.

Hening sejenak. Kuresapi setiap momen berdua bersama Elizabeth, yang aku tahu, akan menjadi yang terakhir.

"Jadi, ada apa ciel?" suara merdu Elizabeth memecah keheningan di antara kami.

Aku tersentak kembali dari alam pikirku. Kupampangkan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang miris sekali.

"Elizabeth," untuk sejenak aku ragu. Aku mendesah. "Aku mencintaimu.." ucapku lirih. Nampak dari ekspresi Elizabeth, ia sedikit kaget akan pernyataanku. Namun, ia hanya balas tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku, Elizabeth.." kukeluarkan sebilah pedang yang kusembunyikan sejak tadi. Wajah Elizabeth seketika pucat dan ketakutan. Sedetik kemudian...

Air mataku meleleh seketika. Tanganku memegang pedang keperakan yang sudah berlumur darah seorang wanita yang berada tepat didepanku. Kugumamkan kata maaf pada gadis hijau itu. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum lebut padaku dan mengangguk pelan. Dan seketika, ia jatuh dalam pelukanku.

Cinta pertamaku... telah kurenggut nyawanya dengan tanganku. Kupeluk erat si gadis bermata giok itu.

Air mataku masih meleleh. Menangis dalam diam. _Maaf Elizabeth.._

Sudah kucoba menahan air mataku. Namun, kenapa cairan bening ini terus menganak sungai di pipiku?

_..._

_Dakedo oujo ga ano ko no koto  
Keshite hoshii to negau nara  
Boku wa sore ni kotaeyou  
Doushite? Namida ga tomaranai_

_However, your highness the queen wish  
the girl to be erased from the world,  
So I shall fulfill you wish.  
But just why do my tear keep falling?_

_..._

Aku kembali pulang ke istana. Ekspresi datar yang ganjil terpampang pada wajah pucatku. Bajuku berlumur darah pekat. Aroma parfum segar seorang perempuan masih menguar sedikit dari tubuhku selain bau anyir darah segar. Masih tercium jelas aroma gadis bermata _emerald_ itu dalam indra penciumanku.

"Ciel!" Cecillia menyambut kepulanganku dengan sangat ceria. Apalagi setelah melihat darah yang berlumuran pada tubuhku. Sebagai bukti bahwa perintah sang ratu telah terlaksana.

Segera kupasang senyuman palsu yang tak mencapai mata _saphire_ku.

"Nona, saya akan bebersih terlebih dulu. Cemilan hari ini adalah _brioche._ Akan saya siapkan setelah ini, ratuku." Ujarku setelah membungkuk sopan pada nonaku satu-satunya. Cecillia mengangguk sambil menunjukan senyumannya yang sungguh manis.

...

_Kimi wa oujo, boku wa meshitsukai  
Unmei wakatsu kuruoshiki futago  
"Kyou no oyatsu wa 'buriosshu' da yo."  
Kimi wa warau mujaki ni warau_

_You're the queen, and I'm your servant  
We're a maniacal pair of twins seperated by our fated  
"Today's snack will be brioche"  
You happily smile, with such innocent_

_..._

"Tch! Lihat para rakyat-rakyat bodoh itu. Kembali lagi ke sini untuk membunuhku! Dasar rakyat kurang ajar! Tak berguna! Pengkhianat!" Cecillia mencemooh segerombolan rakyat yang kami lihat melalui jendela kamarnya.

Aku hanya terdiam tak menanggapi perkataan sang ratu. Wajahku pucat. Keringat dingin mengucur di wajahku. _Ini gawat._

"Ciel! Kau mendengarkan aku tidak sih?" ujar sang ratu kesal. Aku mengangguk. Tentu aku mendengarkannya. Namun, rasa tak nyaman ini menghantuiku. Ini benar-benar gawat. Ini berbeda dari segala demonstrasi yang sudah terjadi beberapa kali di kerajaan ini.

Sudah kuduga. Kerajaan ini sebentar lagi pasti akan runtuh. Para warga kerajaan sudah sangat jengah dan kesal pada kelakuan tidak manusiawi ratu mereka.

"Nona—"

"Jangan panggil aku nona!" perintah Cecillia dengan nada gusar.

"Cecillia, kita harus kabur.."

"Lho? Kenapa? Hal seperti ini kan mudah sekali untuk diatasi. Kita tinggal menyuruh para pasukan untuk menyerang mereka. Kau juga jadi bisa menghabisi mereka dengan mudah, kan.." ucap Cecillia dengan santainya.

"Cecilla! Ini berbeda! Lihat? Kerumunan itu terlalu banyak! Para pasukan kita juga turut bergabung dengan mereka. Apa kau tak melihat ada sekelompok orang dari kerajaan Trancy juga? Sepertinya Alois sudah mengetahui siapa yang telah membunuh tunangannya! Kita sudah terkepung! Tak ada lagi yang membela kita, Cecillia!" Ujarku tak sabaran pada Cecillia. Cecillia nampak kaget melihatku yang marah-marah.

Aku mengatur kembali napasku yang terengah setelah berteriak. Sementara suara lautan manusia yang tengah terbakar amarah terdengar semakin jelas.

"Maaf..." Cecillia bergumam sambil menunduk. Nampak sekali merasa bersalah dan sedih.

_Cecillia, kau tak mungkin bisa melawan mereka._

...

_Mou sugu kono kuni wa owaru darou  
Ikareru kokumintachi no te de  
Kore ga mukui da to iu no naraba  
Boku wa aete sore ni sakaraou_

_Very soon the kingdom will end  
At the hands of the enraged people  
If this is what they call "retribution"  
Then let me take upon myself to defy it_

_._

Aku mendesah pelan setelah berhasil meredam amarah. Kuperlihatkan senyuman penuh arti pada Cecillia.

"Baiklah.." aku berujar. Membuat Cecillia mengangkat kembali kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk dalam.

Aku mulai melepaskan dasiku. Satu-persatu kulepaskan pakaianku.

"Ci-ciel?" Cecillia menatapku terkejut dan bingung.

"Cecillia, ambillah pakaianku. Lepas pakaianmu dan berikan padaku.." ucapku santai. Cecillia terkejut. Melihatnya yang hanya terdiam, aku pun mulai melepaskan pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh kembaranku yang manis.

"Cepat, ambil pakaianku. Kupinjamkan pakaianku ini padamu.." Kuserahkan pakaianku padanya dan kuambil bajunya.

"Kenakanlah pakaianku dan segeralah melarikan diri..." Cecillia tersentak mendengar kata-kataku. Mulutnya membuka terlihat akan memperotes.

"Tak apa," selaku sebelum ia sempat memprotes. "Toh, kita ini kembaran, kan?" kusunggingkan senyuman penuh kasih sayang padanya. Kuletakkan tanganku di bahunya. Tersenyum sekali lagi. Lalu mulai membantunya, yang masih terdiam, mengenakan pakaianku.

"Nah, selesai.." seruku setelah menata rambut ratuku agar nampak seperti laki-laki.

"Sudahlah," ujarku lembut saat melihat ekspresi tak yakin dari Cecillia. "Mereka tidak akan bisa membedakan kita.." kupakai rambut palsu yang telah kusiapkan.

"Nah, pergilah.." Aku mendorong punggungnya. Gadis itu sekali lagi memandangi diriku tak yakin. Aku mendesah. Kudekap lembut tubuh Cecillia. Kulepaskan pelukanku, dan berjalan keluar untuk menghadapi para warga-warga tak sabaran itu.

_..._

"_Hora boku no fuku okashite ageru"  
"Kore o kite sugu o-nigenasai"  
"Daijoubu bokura wa futago da yo"  
"Kitto dare ni mo wakaranai sa"_

"_Here, I'll lend you my clothes"  
"Wear them and immediately start escaping"  
"It's fine, we're twins after all"  
"Nobody will be able to tell the difference"_

_..._

Sekarang, akulah ratunya dan kamu adalah kembaranku yang tengah melarikan diri dari bahaya di depan mata.

Kuhadapi para warga-warga itu. Dengan segala keberanian yang kukumpulkan susah payah, aku berjalan ke depan mereka. Menyerahkan diri.

Tampak sekali kilatan amarah dari mata mereka. Tatapan mereka seolah-olah ingin menerkam mangsa yang berada di depan mereka.

Cecillia, betapa mereka sangat membencimu. Mereka menganggapmu seolah-olah kau ini iblis.

Tch! Kita ini bersaudara. Kita ini kembar. Kita memiliki darah yang sama yang mengalir dalam tubuh kita. Bila mereka menganggap kamu sebagai iblis, maka aku pun juga iblis.

Karena kita adalah saudara kembar, bukan?

_._

_Boku wa ojou kimi wa toubousha  
Unmei wakatsu kanashiki futago  
Kimi o aku da to iu no naraba  
Boku datte onaji chi ga nagarete'ru_

_I'm now the queen, and you're the fugitive  
We're a tamentable pair of twins seperated by our fate.  
If they must call you evil,  
Then, alas, I am too, for we share the same blood_

_._

_**Dahulu kala, ada sebuah kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh seorang ratu yang cantik, manis, dan angkuh. **_

_**Ratu itu adalah saudara kembarku yang manis.**_

_**Yang selalu berada di atas. Selalu saja bahagia. Dan dengan kejamnya dan egoisnya ratu itu memerintah kerajaan tersebut. Berada di atas para rakyat kerajaan yang buas dan kejam.**_

_**Dan ada aku, yang menjadi pelayan sang ratu yang egois ini. Pelayan sang iblis.**_

.

_Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni  
akugyaku-hidou no oukoku no  
chouten no kunrin shite'ta  
Totemo kawaii boku kyoudai_

_Once upon a time,  
There was a queen, my cute sibling,  
Who used to be reign at the top  
Of savage and ruthless kingdom_

_._

Tanganku diikat kencang oleh para warga. Dengan kasar mereka mendorong-dorong tubuhku. Mereka menggiring diriku yang sudah pasrah ini ke sebuah alat pemenggal kepala.

Ah, ternyata hidupku berakhir mengenaskan. Para warga kerajaan ini menatapku jijik dan penuh amarah. Terdengar seruan senang orang-orang yang melihat sosok Cecillia, yang sedang kuperankan, akan enyah dari hadapan mereka untuk selamanya.

Dapat kulihat beberapa wajah orang-orang yang kukenal sebagai saudara korban-korban yang telah kubunuh.

Kucoba melihat-lihat ke sekeliling balai kota. Lalu, kutatap segerombolan warga di depanku.

Aku kaget melihat sosok wajah yang sangat kukenal berdiri di antara para warga.

Aku didorong kasar sekali oleh seorang algojo yang siap memenggal kepalaku di alat pemenggal kepala. Aku tersungkur di sana. Kutatap sekali lagi sosok 'laki-laki' yang sangat aku kenal. Kuberikan dia senyuman terhangat, terlembut dan terakhir, hanya untuknya.

'_Aku sangat menyayangimu, Cecillia.._' kugumamkan kata-kata terakhirku tanpa suara pada sosok itu.

Lalu..

_Zraaash!_

Pada detik itu, nyawa seorang lelaki berambut kelabu dan bermata sebiru lautan terlepas dari raganya. Kepalanya menggelinding. Darah segar bercucuran kemana-mana. Para warga yang salah mengira itu adalah ratu mereka, terlihat bahagia dan bersorak-sorai melihatnya. Sementara seorang gadis berperawakan layaknya laki-laki tengah mengisak sangat pelan dengan air mata yang mengalir cukup deras dari matanya. Tatapan gadis itu nanar, memandangi kembarannya yang baru saja pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

_Sang pembunuh berdarah dingin, telah pergi dengan membawa segala dosa dan separuh hati ratunya._

...

_Tatoe sekai no subete ga (tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite)  
Kimi no teki ni narou to mo (owari o tsugeru kane ga naru)  
Boku ga kimi o mamoru kara (minshuu nado ni wa me mo kurezu)  
Kimi wa dokoka de waratte ite (kimi wa watashi no kuchiguse o iu)_

_Even if the entire world (Finally, the time has come,)  
Should become your enemy, (as the bell's sound signals the end.)  
I will always protect you. (Not even bothering to look at the crowd)  
So you just be happy somewhere else. (you utter my favorite phrase.)_

...

_Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai  
Unmei wakatsu aware na futago  
Kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba  
Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

_You're the queen, and I'm your servant.  
We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate.  
I'm willing to become evil for you.  
if only so that I could protect you._

_..._

_Moshimo umarekawareru naraba  
sono toki wa mata asonde ne_

_If we could be reborn in our next life.  
then please play with me again._

_..._

_Cecillia, kalau saja kita bisa terlahir kembali di kehidupan kita selanjutnya. Maka, kumohon bermainlah bersamaku lagi. Karena kamulah yang paling kusayangi. Jadi, teruslah tersenyum. Tunggulah hingga kita dapat bertemu lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya.._

_Tertanda, Ciel Phantomhive._

_Saudara yang selalu ada disampingm dan menyayangimu._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin**_

_**Saturday, 29 – 09 – 2012 ...**_


End file.
